mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roan Carneiro vs. Kevin Burns
The fight was the UFC debut of Kevin Burns. Burns showed off excellent defensive and offensive jiu jitsu skills against the blackbelt Roan Carneiro. He was a late replacement for Ryo Chonan. Carneiro faced Chonan (for the second time) regardless for his next fight three months later. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Carneiro shot immediately, Burns avoided on top to mount and he immediately looked for an armbar, landing five hard hammerfists, another pair, Carneiro turtled up. They stood to the clinch. Four thirty. Carneiro tried the trip, Burns defended. Carneiro looking for a single, Burns defended and landing hammerfists in under, three or four. Carneiro dumped Burns down with a single to guard. Burns trapped that right arm and landed some elbows from the bottom nicely with ofour minutes, two or three of them. Another pair. Carneiro postured up and came down with a nice right hand, Burns pulled full guard though. Three thirty. Carneiro landed a hard elbow. Three fifteen. Burns was looking for a triangle. Three minutes. Carneiro was defending, he didn't seem too worried about the possibility. Carneiro was out completely and trying to pass, Burns was defending, he almost passed, Burns was defending nicely. He got back to guard. Two fifteen. Carneiro landed a pair of left hands. Two minutes. Burns looked for another triangle, Carneiro passed to half-guard, almost to mount, he mounted completely and got the grapevines in as well. The sort of hooks. One twenty-five remaining. Carneiro landed a right hand. Burns was trying to wall-walk but Carneiro was defending. One minute. Carneiro landed three or four good rights and lefts. Carneiro was trying to set up an arm triangle. He had the arm pinned. Burns got the arm free. Thirty seconds. Carneiro turned for an armbar, Burns spun away to full guard once more. Fifteen with Carneiro landed an elbow. The first round came to an end. 'Good job, you didn't take much damage,' Burns's corner told him. Rogan said he was very impressed, and agreed. The second round began and they touched gloves. Carneiro landed a good leg kick right off the bat. Carneiro shot in, Burns sprawled and broke. Carneiro looked a bit tired and frustrated. Carneiro landed a good jab. Burns sprawled and landed a big right hand and hammerfists in under and turtled Carneiro up. Four fifteen. Burns hammerfisted in under. 'You rattled him, Kevin!' Burns stood and let Carneiro stand. Four minutes. Burns landed a big right hand and Carneiro was rocked as he shot in and got the double regardless into half-guard. Three thirty-five. Burns regained guard. Burns looked for a triangle nad missed. Carneiro postured up with three minutes. Carneiro came down to guard once more. Carneiro was getting frustrated. He passed to half-guard. He passed to side control, Burns was defending it though. Two twenty-five with Burns regaining guard. Two fifteen. Burns landed a pair of hammerfists from the bottom. Boos came. Two minutes. Carneiro landed a few rights and lefts, five or six of them, posturing up. Burns landed five elbows from the bottom to the top of the head. Carneiro postured up. He landed a right hand. Burns landed a hard upkick. Carneiro was cut from those elbows though. Carneiro came down. Burns locked up a tight triangle. One fifteen. Burns landed a pair of elbows from the bottom. Carneiro tapped.